


Weight-loss Challenge

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: TikToker Robbie AU [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Challenges, Established Relationship, Internet Famous, M/M, Not Beta Read, Social Media, Supportive Sportacus (LazyTown), robbie is an influencer or tiktok star apparently, so it's rated G instead of T lol, the only swear is "hell" but that's a light enough swear to not be one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Some of Robbie's comments have given him quite the interesting idea for a prank on Sportacus. What better way to confuse your health-nut boyfriend than lie through your teeth about becoming a health-nut yourself?
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Series: TikToker Robbie AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Weight-loss Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have gotten supremely and ridiculously anxious about writing and posting for a fandom I have not written for before, so this is very short and I didn't edit it so I could convince myself to post it lol. Idk if I'll write more Lazytown, though I'd definitely like to. I just have very few ideas lol.
> 
> Also, I haven't watched any episodes of Lazytown in like a year and I also forgot to ever finish all four seasons because I have no attention span, so I apologize if this is really OOC

Robbie hummed as he scrolled through his comments, on the lookout for new suggestions for challenges or pranks for him and Sportacus to do. It wasn’t like he had much else to busy himself with, at the moment, having already exhausted all his ideas for schemes for the week. Plus, it was fun to mess with Sportacus. Even better to record his reactions so he’d never forget. Posting them on the internet was just a plus.

One finally caught Robbie’s eye and he smirked. This one would be  _ especially _ fun, he thought. 

He had to wait until the afternoon to set his plans into motion, finally getting Sportacus where he wanted him after the kids all went to Pinky’s house for a snack. Sportacus had come down to visit him in his bunker while they ate, and Robbie managed to subtly maneuver them so they were sitting at his rickety little dining table; the one that he made out of scrap metal shortly after they started dating because Sportacus was not keen on eating while squished up together in his orange recliner. They chatted for a while, but eventually lapsed into silence. Sportacus pulled out his phone (that Robbie fought tooth and nail to finally get him to use, Sportacus was weirdly techno-phobic for how hightech his airship seemed), and after a moment, Robbie pulled out his own.

He waited long enough to make it seem natural, but soon enough, Robbie was throwing his shoulders back, cracking his neck, and holding his phone out further to pretend like he was trying to get a better angle on himself. Sportacus noticed and mimed zipping his lips, figuring Robbie was either recording a video or going live. Instead, though, Robbie centered Sportacus in the frame while doing his best to still appear like he was filming himself.

Like usual, Robbie didn’t bother with a greeting, simply jumping straight into the topic of discussion.

“You all wanted to know about my weight loss routine or whatever, so here you go,” he said, keeping a careful eye on Sportacus and his reactions.

Sportacus scrunched his face up, looking up from his phone to shoot Robbie a look. As fast as he looked up, he looked back down, likely not wanting to accidentally distract Robbie from what he was saying.

“It’s been… Oh, about a month or so, now. My eating habits have totally changed.”

Sportacus’s face scrunched up again, but this time he didn’t look up.

“I’ve cut carbs out of my diet entirely,  _ and _ sugar. Let me tell you, that was not easy.”

Sportacus looked up at him, squinting. He shot a look at Robbie’s kitchen counter, where a few bags of groceries still sat, not yet stuffed away into cupboards: cheese balls, candy, cake mix, cookies, brownie mix; really just Robbie’s usual. Then, he turned back to Robbie and mouthed  _ cut out sugar?! _

Robbie swallowed his laugh and fought down a smirk before continuing.

“No, that’s right,” Robbie said, as if replying to incoming comments from a livestream. “No sugar in the past month. Watching those neighborhood kids eating their candy every day is hell.”

_ You’re the one who gave it to them _ , Sportacus mouthed vehemently. By now, he’d set his phone down on the table to continue shooting Robbie the most incredulous looks he was capable of. Not taking his eyes off Robbie, he reached for the glass of water that sat next to his phone and started to take a sip.

“Of course it’s not just eating!” Robbie exclaimed, pretending to reply to yet another comment. “I wake up early  _ every day _ to work out, I get in as much walking and jogging as possi--”

Sportacus choked on his water, spitting it all over the table, and Robbie was suddenly really glad that they splurged on the waterproof model for Sportacus’s phone. He raised his fist to cough into and swiftly put his water back on the table, holding up his hand and mouthing  _ sorry _ .

Robbie furrowed his brow so he wouldn’t be tempted to burst into laughter and turned back to his phone. He couldn’t afford to slip up, he wanted to know how much longer he could pull this joke off.

“Sorry, Sportaspit just choked on his water, uh,” Robbie took a moment to get his thoughts back on track. “I try to work out every single day, though--”

Sportacus shook his head. “Robbie,  _ what _ are you doing?” His voice was still rough from choking.

Robbie squinted, as if Sportacus was the crazy one. “I’m telling the viewers about my weight loss efforts.”

“Robbie, you’re lying. When did you last even work out?”

Robbie sputtered. “I--I work out all the time! You’re just not there to see it!”

“Is it when I am sleeping? Because there’s no other time you could do it and I would not see.”

“I’m not lying!”

Sportacus was not deterred. “And Robbie, I love you, but you did  _ not _ cut out carbs and sugar. Just this morning I watched you eat an entire dozen donuts  _ by yourself _ !”

Robbie grasped at whatever he could to keep his composure but it was a losing battle. He started chuckling, his next excuse sounding weak to even his own ears, “It was my cheat day!”

“No carbs or sugar for a month?” Sportacus asked, his own eyes starting to crinkle at the corners. “That’s all you  _ eat _ !”

The last of Robbie’s composure crumbled and he burst into laughter, barely managing to hold his phone up to keep filming Sportacus. Sportacus fell into laughter with him pretty quickly, reaching out to try and swipe at Robbie’s phone.

“Is this another one of your boyfriend challenges?”

Robbie pulled his phone out of reach, standing and using his height to his advantage. Sportacus stood and put his hands on his hips, clearly trying to look stern, but very much failing thanks to the wide grin on his face.

“Stop recording, I want to hold you before I go back to the kids.”

Robbie snorted and did as he was asked, making a mental note to edit and post it later. He easily tossed his phone aside when Sportacus walked toward him, ready to make the most of their afternoon together before Sportacus was back watching the kids again.

Challenges and viewers could wait, those kids were far less patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments or on my tumblr, sociallyawkward--fics! My tumblr askbox is also open for any prompts you may have winkwinknudgenudge lol


End file.
